Evenly Match Made
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Shishiwakamaru comes to Ningenkai for a unknown reason,reluctantly he ask Yusuke for a place to stay and the only place the spirit detective finds,is the Kuwabara house!Seems Shishi has met his match in wits,skills,and temper...KSS(More pairings inside)
1. Prologue

                                                       \~*~/

                                           **Evenly Match Made**

                                                  \~*~/

                                  _"I don't believe in anything or love anymore"_

_                                         With those words, you closed off your heart_

_                                                   Don't run away!_

_                                            Come on, let's start over_

                                    {Ore Dake no Kotoba de-Heero Yuy song}
    
                                                             \~*~/
    
    Warning(s): Hints of Shonen-Ai, Violence, and maybe some sex scenes (I haven't decided yet, I'll leave that
    
     up to the reviewers).
    
    A/N: Hey people ^_^ Ya I know I haven't update any of my stories, I'm not gonna make up any excuses or
    
     anything and say I've been busy. The truth is I'm just lazy, but you will get the chapters soon, this I promise.  So anyway I've been working on this idea for a while and thought "Hey people will defiantly get a kick outta this" so I'm posting. ^_^;; I hope you have a open mind cuz these are some weird pairings and some not so weird pairings. Anyway lyrics are in Bold and that's all you need to know for now. 
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Or song Ai Wa Mada Nakanai
    
                                                        \~*~/
    
                                                  ** …Prologue…**
    
                                          **Ai**** **Wa****** Mada Nakanai**
    
     [Love, I Shall Not Weep Yet]

                                                  \~*~/

The soft tapping of rain beating against the earth echoed throughout the town. Darkness spread out along the sky

 like black velvet. No one was out, who would want to be in this heavy rain? And yet…

_There was someone…_
    
    **Your eyes **
    
    **That do**** not even glance back at me **
    
    **Even if I follow them it is sad **
    
    **My heart shakes**

Someone was out, they seemed to have been out long, judging by their soaked appearance. But the rain didn't seem to bother them; their face was drawn into a frown, of pain, and loneliness. 

_A boy…_

**Ah... But I want to believe **

**Ah... Gentle thoughts**

Yet this boy was dressed strangely, somewhat like an old samurai, minus the armor. It was strange to the eyes of a normal human. But he…

_Was no human…_

His appearance though was breathtaking, long blue hair that seems devoid of the life it once had, un kept, and tangled. Violet eyes were cast down; no emotions ran within them, they seemed…

Dull…

Lifeless…
    
    **Love I shall not weep yet **
    
    **Even if I am just staring **
    
    **For there are no lies **

  Like this person lost his will to live. What could have happened to bad, to have one of the mightiest fall? This boy was had the most unconquerable attitude, no one could tame his wild personality or make him submit to his whim. Nothing mattered to him, touched him.

_Until her…___

Having people in love with you all the time makes you think you could have anyone you wanted, he didn't love.

_Until her…___
    
    **In this romance **
    
    **I shall not weep from the pain **
    
    **By thinking of you **
    
    **I only want to be stronger **
    
    **Than I was yesterday**

And the seemingly worst part about it, she didn't even know the power she held over this powerful creature.

_This demon…_

**Setting my sights on dreams I fight **

**Like you **

**shall**** not me defeated by things **

**Such as tears******

Pride kept him from revealing how he felt and this…may have cost him. Something he found worthy to admire, worthy to lust over.

_Worthy to give his heart to…_
    
    **Ah... Such days that go straight ahead **
    
    **Ah... I want to be proud of them **

He came here, ignorant of what was about to happen. Sometime he was thrown into, that he couldn't turn away from and when he could.

_He didn't want too…_

Images played before his lifeless eyes, smiles exchanged, arguments fought, words spoken, playful moments…then the worse moments played. His betrayal, her hurting words countered by his own more harmful, her silent tears.

**Love I shall not weep yet **

**This thought I embrace **

**Now only goes on to turn **

**Into living courage **

  His fist clenched as well as his heart and he fought the stinging of tear from behind his eyes, unwilling them to flow freely though no one would see them. His strength was his greatest attribute yet also…is greatest weakness.

**I shall not weep from the sorrow **

**For surely anytime **

**In this heart **

**Yes You are there******

His name?

Shishiwakamaru…

And this is what happened…

                                                **End Prologue**

**A/N: So did I catch your interest? ^_~ Well come back for later cuz I have the chapters to this fic done (need to edit them though) so... *in mysterious disembodied voice* It you build- I mean review, chapters will come. ^_^;;**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh Enma I finally updated! *gasp in shock* ^_^;; I'm very lazy, I had this chapter already written down I just didn't feel like typing it. Gomen Nasi. But here ya go another chapter; kinda short but has lots of humor. ^_^ enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                Chapter 1: Finding a Place to stay

Yusuke open one eye groggily as a banging on his door refused to let him sleep. Looking over at his clock, he groaned and gritted his teeth as the clock flashed 2:00 am. Slipping out of the bed mumbling a few curses and threats along the way, he made his way to his apartment door.

"Alright already, shut up I'm coming!" he yelled thoroughly irritated. "If it's another mission, Koenma's getting a rei gun up his ass."

He finally throwing open the door, a scowl etched on his face.

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

The person was shadowed preventing Yusuke from seeing their face.

"Long time no see Urameshi."

A gentle snoring was his answer; the person fell over seeing Yusuke had fallen asleep against the door frame.

"Hey!"

Brow eye opened once more, a bit glazed over.

"Yeah, no see" he mumbled sleepily then yawning, he added "Do I know you?"

The person's eyebrow twitched rapidly, they stepped into the porch light. It took a few seconds for Yusuke's more than usual shut down brain to register who was on his door steps, he eyes snapped opened now fully alert.

"Hey weren't you in that boy band team my team beat?" he asked "What was your name again, Shishiana? Wait, that's the girl down the street's name."

Resisting the urge to do bodily harm to the dense boy, he shook his head furiously.

"Shishiwakamaru!"

"That's it, what do you want?" Yusuke asked once more "Do you know what time it is? People kick other people's ass for waking them up this late, your lucky I'm a nice guy."

"I do not keep human time" Shishi spat, his jaw clenched and reluctantly asked what he came for "I…need a place to stay…in Ningenkai."

Silence.

"Your joking, right?"

A vein pop throbbed at the top of Shishi's head, his body slowly going into it's natural form.

"NO!"

Yusuke picked his ear and looked at the wax boredly turning away from the bird demon.

"Why? Why here?"

"That is none of your business and this is the only worthy place left, I've tried Kurama's home."

Yusuke started shutting the door slowly making Shishi more furious. Who the hell did this boy think he was shutting the door in the great Shishiwakamaru's face!?

"Don't ignore me!"

The Reikai detective stopped the door just short of actually closing it.

"I don't have any room here, try Kuwabara's, just go down the street to the green house, turn right then keep going till you see a yellow house turn left and go a little ways down, you should see an alley. Go down the alley when you come out you'll see a white house with lots of cat figure and crap. Now let me sleep." He finished slamming the door and diving back into his warm bed, a snot bubble rising steadily from his nose.

Shishi glared at the door before him for a few seconds, a bit bristled that he was rushed away like that. He considered waking the detective up again just to piss him off but dismissed that thought as he head began to pound. He looked around and begun walking to the Kuwabara home, a small frown upon his lips.

"The alley" he grumbled, walking down a dark way. Yellow eyes walked after him hungrily. 

Shishi stopped sensing he was being watched, violet eyes darted around him but nothing was seen, he resumed walking only slower and more alert. A small squeak of a roar echoed throughout the alley as something jumped on Shishi's head clinging tightly.

*Ding Dong*

Shizuru looked up from her late night TV show, her face twisted into a slightly annoyed look.

"Who the hell would be here this late."

Pondering a few moments if she should go answer the door, she finally gave in to the annoying repeating ringing. She twirled his cigarette between her fingers standing and making her way to the door. The older Kuwabara wrapped her slim fingers around the door knob and turned it pulling the door open, looking up she lifted a eyebrow and started chuckling at the scene before her.

"Meow." The small kitten mewed from it's resting place upon Shishi's head, Shishi gave her a heated look.

"Is this Kuwabara's house?" he growled reaching up the grab the kitten but recoiled his hand when it hissed.

"Shishiwakamaru, right?" Shizuru asked "What do you want?"

Shishi felt some of his control slip, this was the third time he had been asked this question and it was starting to become extremely irritating. Why couldn't these people just be able to read minds!?

"Need…place…stay" he answered each word forced from his mouth. Shizuru stared at him a moment, as if reading him before stepping aside.

"Be my guest."

Shishi stomped in, slamming the door behind it.

"Hey watch the door."

Shishi grumbled something watching Shizuru return to her TV show, he mentally groaned and cursed enough to make Yusuke wince. Did the idiot have to have a sister!? This was going to be the hardest month of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what'd you thin? _ Yeah it's stupid right now but ah what are you going to do? Anyway if you guys are wondering why Shishi has to stay in Ningenkai this is not without reason! It'll be reveled in later chapters and its well…adds the drama to the fic. Moving on if anyone was confused about the cat thing, Shishi is a BIRD demon right? Cat's like birds…put it together -_-;; why do I even attempt humor when it ends up a bust? So…update!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, yes I finally updated this. I know you guys were waiting but I'm a   
very very lazy person…actually I had to figure out which way I wanted this story   
to go in but still! Anyway I guess you guys want me to shut up so you can   
finally get the fic, fine go then, be that way, Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shishi, Shizuru, Kazuma or the cat or Yu Yu Hakusho,   
damn it all.  
  
==========================================================

  
Sounds of voices in a heated debate floated throughout the apartment, one voice calm and steady while the other seem restraining. Kuwabara shifted in his bed restlessly, the voices stirring him awake, he hesitated knowing the sun would   
greet his eyes with painful reminder of the morning, but eventually cracked his black eyes open slowly then blinking the suns rays.  
  


His legs swung the blanket that covered him, onto the floor, reveling boxer with crude looking hearts and the word "Yukina!!!" woven into them, his legs pushed his body up wobbling a bit at being unused for the night during slumber. He walked still half asleep down the hall from his room towards the voices, which resigned in the kitchen; turning into the door less opening it took him a moment to register the scene before him.   
  
His sister sat on the counter besides the stove, a cigarette between her middle   
and ring finger. Normal scene in the Kuwabara house, what was not normal was the   
blue haired, seething demon leaning against the opposite counter from his   
sister.  
  
1…2…3  
  
"You…you!" Kuwabara finally broke out pointing at the demon.  
  
His sudden outburst diverted his sister and purple eyed demon from each other to   
himself, Shishiwakamaru turning his glare and scowl onto the younger Kuwabara   
sibling, but then his lips curved into a smug smirk.  
  
"Kuwabara… the only one to actually lose to me within the time of under 10   
seconds, how did that feel by the way?"  
  
"Nani!?" Kuwabara screeched, raising his fist "You only got lucky cause you…" he   
trailed off the idea finally coming up "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Shishi raised a brow in amusement.  
  
"Why, I'm staying here."  
  
"NANI!? WHO SAYS!?"  
  
A frying pan came in contact with the orange haired boy's head; his dark eyes   
became swirls as he swayed around.  
  
"I did, now shut up" Shizuru spoke up between the stick in her mouth, it bopped   
up and down as her lips moved.  
  
Kuwabara recovered quickly, staring wide eyed at his sister.  
  
"Why, can't he stay with someone else!?"  
  
Shishiwakamaru snorted, a scowl becoming etched on his handsome features.  
  
"Trust me; this was not my first choice."  
  
Kuwabara glared at the tone in the bird demon's voice, he turned a pleaded look towards his sister.  
  
"Shut up, Kazuma."  
  
Kuwabara felt like his wanted to stomp like a child at his request was denied, but he was man, kinda, and soon   
accepted the arrangement only coming up with one rule.  
  
"Stay away from my Eikichi-Chan!"  
  
With that he ran back to his room to change. Shishiwakamaru was left temporarily dumbfounded at the idiocy displayed before him; he frowned, wondering if hopefully all humans in this realm weren't that stupid. The sound of someone clearing their voice drew back his attention to his first problem.  
  
"Look" Shizuru began, sliding off the counter gracefully; she glanced at him   
with a look that demanded to be yielded at "I'm allowing you to stay here   
practically for free, you will cook."  
  
An apron was thrown at him; he caught with ease his fist clutching the fabric tightly, the demon's eye twitched with annoyance staring sourly at the long white garment. He lifted his gaze only to find that the female he was about to tell off, had left, he heard the TV turn on and almost snarled when Shizuru's voice drifted in stating.  
  
"And it better be good."  
  
Shishi stared at the pots and pans that had been put out on the stove for him, his eyes drifting to the stove and then to the burners. He had no idea how to cook human food but didn't want to give the impression to anyone that he didn't. He lifted a pan, examining it, how hard could it be? If the stupid humans could do it all the time then himself sure as hell could. He grabbed things from the fridge placing them, still fully wrapped, into the pan dumping spices that he found, into it; he looked at the stove looking for something to spark a flame. His eyes caught the knob and he turned it watching the items began to sizzle; he smirked proudly at his work and waited, drumming his finger against the counter as his thoughts drifted off.

 His eye narrowed as he thought about the situation  he put himself into, submitting to the will of a sharp tongued female who   
thought she ruled all. His temper was being laid on layer by layer at the thought, first beginning subjected to traveling into the human realm to escaped his damn yearly cycle, he didn't know why he went through it but it happened once a year for the past 200 yrs (I don't know if he's lived that long but hey he's a demon so its possible) and it was starting to piss the living hell out of him. Second he's forced to go ask people who he despised for a place to stay. Finally…when he found a place, it had to have a woman in it, an unbearable, overly proud, smoking female.   
  
His thoughts turned over to Shizuru, cursing her very being yet a voice in the   
back on his head complimenting her body. Shishi shook his head with disgust, it   
was his cycle and nothing more, if he ever felt that way about a human he might   
as well be a low class like the rest of the filthy human loving demons. Dark   
smoke slowly starting to fill the kitchen distracted his thoughts, he stared at   
the stove as the flames began to rise, and his face remained impassive as he walked   
out the kitchen towards the room he had selected to stay in, at least giving the   
curtsy to Shizuru telling her.  
  
  
  
"There's a fire in your kitchen."  
  
A few seconds later a surprised Shishiwakamaru was thrown back into the kitchen.  
  
"Put it out, teme!" Shizuru yelled.  
  
A few minutes into the kitchen, the fire finally was put out. A very unhappy looking Shishi stomped out the kitchen; his hair slightly burnt and face cover in some ashes. His face began to change and his horns becoming noticeable.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
His moves were quick, his hands moving to strike the human female. But he underestimated her as she dodged his moves with ease, a glare firmly on her face, she dodged his attack once more only to have a surprised move place on her as the bird demon grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, Shizuru leaned back flipping Shishi but the grip on her arm caused his to unexpectedly land on top of him. The bird demon's anger cooled at the close proximity of the female, his eyes becoming slightly glaze, his hand twitched rising. Shizuru watched him curiously, lifting a brow she began to stand, only, when she reached her knee, to be pulled back down on top of him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The word knocked Shishi backed to his senses, he scowled and cursed shoving the older Kuwabara roughly off him, and he walked quickly to his room, slamming the door behind him. Shizuru watched even more confused and slightly pissed at the   
behavior towards her in her own home. Shishi punched the floor, still mentally cursing at his lack of control, he was almost about to do unspeakable things to the brown haired girl. His scowl deepened, this was dangerous, he would have to stay away from the female and avoid her like a plague, or otherwise, he might not be able to turn back next time.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Okay there ya go the 3rd chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! To all the reviewer   
of the last 2 chappys, Thankx! You guys are keeping me going on this fic!


End file.
